


Версаль

by mizuame



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flesh-eating animal, Friendship, Horsemen, Horses, M/M, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Версаль — очень деликатный и послушный конь. А еще он очень умен, не зря же его покупали у самого Графа Ди. Так что, если хозяину грозит беда, Версаль сможет его защитить.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Версаль

Когда Джон впервые пришел в конюшню своего престарелого дядюшки, чтобы научиться верховой езде, он сразу увидел его. Белоснежный изящный конь с гривой до самой земли притягивал внимание каждого гостя. К счастью, восхищенные красотой коня, не все замечали его хозяина, а ведь он понравился Джону куда больше его питомца. 

Чарли был примерно того же возраста, что и Джон, но куда более ярким и интересным. Благодаря ярким рыжим волосам и россыпи веснушек по лицу он напоминал настоящее солнце. Кроме того, Чарли выглядел стройным, почти хрупким. Джон удивлялся, как Чарли справлялся с конем, который казался раз в сто сильнее его. 

— Ничего такого, — улыбался Чарли в ответ на вопрос, — Версаль очень деликатный и послушный. 

Конь косился на Джона с подозрением, но никаких признаков недовольства не выказывал. Хотя иногда лиловые глаза его уж слишком пристально следили за тем, что Джон делает, а уши подергивались, будто животное и правда понимало речь. От этих мыслей Джон отделывался как мог, но они все же иногда посещали его. 

— Версаль и правда необычный конь, — поделился с Джоном Чарли в ответ на его замечание, что конь будто за ним следит, — он особой азиатской породы. Я купил его в китайском квартале в магазинчике животных. 

Джон поежился. Этот магазинчик экстравагантного графа Ди он знал и не слишком любил. Животные там были странные и очень дорогие. Но, по крайней мере, это все объясняло. Джон с подозрением посмотрел на коня. Тот ответил ему презрительным взглядом и фыркнул.

— Ну-ну, будет тебе, Версаль, — рассмеялся Чарли. Волосы его растрепались, а лицо просветлело от добродушной улыбки. Джон поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы, чтобы и ему Чарли также улыбался. 

Чарли притягивал, вызывал интерес. Джон сам не заметил, как набился простодушному конюху в друзья, а потом и понял, что испытывает к Чарли совсем не дружеские чувства. Образ Чарли приходил к нему в ночных фантазиях и наяву, когда Джон решал немного расслабиться. Только вот Чарли никак не отвечал на интерес Джона: он оставался неизменно вежлив, доброжелателен, но далек и неприступен. 

Сначала Джон намекал. Он покупал разные конные приблуды — любые, недостачу которых упоминал Чарли. Никакого эффекта это не возымело. Джон решил, что недостаточно конкретен и стал покупать подарки уже Чарли. Тот сначала смущался, но после стал принимать недорогие книги, редкие сладости и, конечно, разную конную атрибутику вроде шлемов, фраков и других приятных мелочей. Чарли мило смущался, но не отказывал. Это давало определенные надежды. Однако, уже сменился сезон и после весны наступило лето, а надежды никак не сбывались. Джон понял, что намеки с Чарли бесполезны, и решил действовать напрямую. 

— Ты мне нравишься, Чарльз, — сообщил Джон, когда они остались вдвоем в конюшне. 

Чарли закрыл денник Версаля и посмотрел на Джона. 

— Ты мне тоже, Джон, ты хороший человек, — ответил он немного наивно. 

— Ты мне нравишься иначе, — уточнил Джон и приблизился к Чарли вплотную. — Я хочу тебя. 

Чарли натянуто улыбнулся, отошел от денника к вешалкам и взял куртку. 

— Мне такое не интересно, извини, — виновато сказал он. 

— Но ты же принимал мои подарки, — раздраженно сказал Джон, подходя к Чарли вновь. 

— Я думал, это дружеские знаки внимания за то, что я обучаю тебя езде на лошади, — ответил Чарли, глядя на Джона своими зелеными глазами. Веснушки у него на лице, кажется, стали ярче. Джона это разозлило. 

— Черта с два кто-то будет по дружбе покупать вещь в две твоих зарплаты! — огрызнулся он. 

— Извини… — смутился Чарли. — Если хочешь, я тебе все верну.

— И куда оно мне? Давай так, — Джон оценивающе посмотрел на Чарли. — Ты мне должен. Одна ночь, и мы в расчете. 

Чарли побледнел. 

— Я не хочу, — ответил он, мотая головой. 

Это взбесило Джона. Он столько времени потратил на этого конюха, а теперь тот не хочет переспать с ним один раз?!

— Тогда я возьму тебя силой! — рыкнул Джон и бросился на Чарли, прижимая его к стене. Хватка у Джона была крепкая, так что Чарли не мог вырваться или увернуться от поцелуя. Он изо всех сил сжимал губы, но Джон был напорист, и Чарли наконец сдался: не ответил, но расслабился. Джон, все еще прижимая его к стене и целуя, начал шарить руками по его телу, расстегивать одежду… 

Неожиданно стоящий в стойле Версаль вздыбился и начал рушить копытами деревянную дверь. Джон отпустил Чарли и резко обернулся. Он успел увидеть, как дверь рухнула и конь, яростно дыша, двинулся на Джона. Он оказался рядом так быстро, что Джон не успел даже сдвинуться с места. Глянув на него бешеным лиловым глазом, конь вцепился Джону в плечо. Джон заорал от боли, попытался вырваться, но не смог. Конь мотнул головой, Джон почувствовал безумную боль, а конь отскочил назад и выплюнул кусок мяса изо рта. Джон с ужасом посмотрел на коня, на его внезапно заострившиеся зубы с клыками, потом перевел взгляд на плечо и увидел рваную рану на половину руки. Из нее свисало несколько сухожилий, хлестала кровь, была видна кость. Джон заорал еще сильнее и попытался позвать Чарли, но тот лишь отступил к деннику и торжествующе улыбался. 

— Я говорил, что ты мне не интересен, — сказал он холодным голосом. И приглашающим жестом указал коню на Джона: — Версаль.

Конь поднялся на дыбы, громко заржал и, опустившись, двинулся вперед. Джон попятился, но наткнулся на стену, а конь уже оказался рядом, протянул к лицу Джона морду. Последнее, что увидел Джон — огромные клыки рядом с лицом.

Когда все было кончено, Чарли меланхолично подошел к месту, где конь дожевывал ногу неудавшегося ловеласа. 

— Доедай, я пойду включу воду. Нужно тут помыть немного, — потрепал Чарли Версаля по холке. Версаль добродушно фыркнул, мигнул лиловым глазом и выплюнул ботинок Джона на пол.


End file.
